Parenthood
by little.sis1997
Summary: Mikan is the maid of honor at Hotaru and Ruka's wedding, Natsume is the best man. Mikan is a kind hearted fashion designer and Natsume is the play boy CEO Hyuuga corp. One night of drunkenness and there worlds are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters  
Songs- Hero, Best friend forever by KSM  
**Mikan POV:**

"Oh, Hotaru you look beautiful" Mai, Hotaru's mother said.

"Thanks" She replied with a small smile. Mai kept on fiddling with Hotaru's dress.

"Mai, if you not careful you might rip her dress and Ruka wants to talk to you" I said.

"Oh ok" She said before running out.

"Thanks for that. She wouldn't leave me alone" Hotaru said before giving a small smile.

"By the way Hotaru, you still haven't told me who the best man is" I said trying to get her to tell me.  
"You just going to have to wait" She said smirking.

"Time to go girls" Mai said walking in the room. I smiled and help Hotaru off of the little stool.

_At the church..._

The wedding music started playing, Akari, Hotaru's neice, walked down the isle happily chuck flower petals everywhere while wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen. Next Anna, Nonoko and Sumire walked out one behind the other. Next I walked up but not before looking behind me and smiling. I arrived at the top bit just in time to turn around and see Hotaru with her mum walking down the isle with a slight smile, I turned to look at Ruka, he had a massive smile with his eyes full of love. Once they had reached the top told Ruka to look after her.

_After the ceremony..._

I was on my way sitting in a car with a giant pervert.

"Do you mind staring at me?" I asked him rudely.

"I can't help it" He said smirking (can you guess who it is).

"Please stop being a jackass when we get to the reception, I don't want to ruin my best friend wedding and I don't want you to ruin it either" I said frowning at the thought of Hotaru's ruined wedding.

"You shouldn't frown, it makes you look ugly" He said smirking.

"Says the guy whos been checking me out all through out the wedding" I said.

"Couldn't help it" He said as we pulled up the venue. I quickly got out of the car at walked to the front of the venue just in time to see Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka got out first and then he offered his hand, which Hotaru took and he helped her out.

"KISS HER!" I shouted and then pretended to be innocent. I saw Ruka smiled and then kissed her full on the lips. After they kissed, they walked in and everyone followed about half way into the reception speeches started and I was the last one to give one. After Natsume had finished I stood up and said

"For as long as I can remember, Hotaru and I have been together, she always stood up for me. I remember this one time when a boy in our junior year wouldn't leave me alone, she threatened to cut off his you know what and feed them to the shark if he didn't leave me alone. Of course I did the same, to Ruka actually. In our first year of college I thought he was a stalker because I would always see him near Hotaru's house, so one day I saw him leaving Hotaru's house, of course I had no idea they were dating, and I beat him with a stick and I managed to break his arm. I am so sorry for that Ruka, but you can't blame me, no one told me, everyone knew, even Anna and she doesn't pay much attention" I said with tear threatening to fall.

"HEY!" She yelled making people laugh.

"Anyway I couldn't of asked for a better best friend or a better husband for my best friend" I said making people clap and I saw Hotaru nearly crying and went over, sat on her lap and hugged her, which was kind of akward because she was sat on Ruka's lap.

"Ok people everybody step away from the dance floor its time for the first dance" The dj said. I smiled at Hotaru and got off her lap. They got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Hotaru laid her head on Ruka shoulder with her face facing his neck and her arm wrapped around his neck and he had his arms around her waist.

_Would you tremble_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die_  
_For the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._  
_People started getting up and joining them._  
_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

I saw a hand and turned to see Natsume standing there. I sighed and took his hand. He led us to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

_Would you swear_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie?_  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care..._  
_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well, I don't care..._  
_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

The song finished and we stopped dancing and clapped.

_A couple of songs later..._

"Alright everyone clear the floor, its time for a special dance for two very best friends" The dj said and every one clear the floor. I walked to the middle of the floor and Hotaru came up to me and I wrapped my arms around her in a squishy hug and she did the same and we started swaying.

_Tears you try so hard to hide, _  
_You hold it all inside, _  
_Pretend it doesn't matter, _  
_Why you keep it to yourself, _  
_When you got someone else, _  
_You know can make it better,_

_You try to be so strong, _  
_But I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when your feeling down,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?, _  
_Don't forget what we've been through together, _  
_Hey, isn't it true, _  
_We promised to always be best friends forever, _  
_Yeah._

_Words, that you don't need to say, _  
_The sad that's on your face, _  
_Isn't hard to see through, _  
_I've been there once or twice, _  
_It's you that made things right, _  
_My turn to be there for you,_

_You try to be so strong, _  
_But I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when your feeling down,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?, _  
_Don't forget what we've been through together, _  
_Hey, isn't it true, _  
_We promised to always be best friends forever,_

_When the rain comes down (I'll be there), _  
_I will always be around, _  
_Just wanna be the one to catch you when you fall,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?, _  
_Don't forget what we've been through together, _  
_Hey, isn't it true, _  
_We promised to always be best friends forever_

When we stopped swaying and let go we both had tears rolling down our face.

_The next morning..._

I woke up to feel someones arms around my waist, I was about to scream when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and whispered

"Hello"

_"Mikan, where are you?_" I heard Anna asked.

"One question who took me home last night and what time is it?" I asked her whispering.

_"Its 12:30 and Natsume did why do yo- Oh my god you didn't"_ She said in realisation.

"I don't know I can't remember- please tell he didn't challenge me to a drinking game" I said.  
_"Mikan, your the one who challenged him, you were pretty drunk"_ She replied.

"And you let him take me home!" I yell- whispered.

"I-I got to go bye" She hung up quickly. I sighed and put my phone down. I rolled off to push him off, just to see he was wide awake and smirking.

"I guess you got your wish, now can you let me go" I said trying to push him off of me.

"What wish?" He asked trying to sound innnocent.

"Come on I know you wanted to sleep with me and its pretty obvious, I mean look at us we're both na- on second thoughts don't look at me" I said wrapping part of the quilt around me so he wouldn't see.

"Come on its nothing I didn't see last night" He said smirking.

"Can you just let me get dressed and then can you take me home. Once your full dressed of course" I said sighing. He nodded. I grabbed my bag that had a change of clothes in it and different shoes. I got up dragged the quilt with me luckily he had a sheet underneath his quilt that covered him. I wrapped the quilt around me and walked in to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, luckily he had girls shampoo and conditioner. I quilt got ready and dryed my hair with the a blow dryer he had and sorted out my hair and walked out of the room to see a fully dressed Natsume sitting on his bed.

"Why do you have girls shampoo and conditioner?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"My sister comes to stay with me some times and she usually brings a new shampoo and conditioner each time. She tells me not to through them away incase she forgets to bring a new pair" He explained glaring at me.

"Ok, can you take me home now please?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. I grabbed my bag from the bathroom and followed him out of the bedroom. I saw a really big window and sliding doors.

"Wow, what a view" I said looking out the window.

"Yeah it is" He said looking out of the window. I smiled and walked away and asked

"Are you going to take me home?" He nodded and we walked towards the elevator. We got in and stood in silence. That was until one of his building neighbours people got in.

"Sup dude" He said.

"Just taking her home" Natsume replied. The guy looked at me and smirked then looked back at Natsume.

"Nice one" He said putting his hand up for a high five. Which Natsume was going to return but I pinched the guy on the arm really hard and he screamed making me laugh. The door open and we were on the ground floor. I walked out laughing. I turned back and saw Natsume following me smirking.

_3 weeks later..._

"Mikan are you ready yet we need to get there house ready. Remember they're coming home today" Nonoko shouted from down stair.

"Coming!" I yelled. I walked out of the door and down the stairs.

_At the Nogi residence..._

We had finished setting up just when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I yelled to the girls and I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Natsume.

"Well don't just stand there come on in" I said moving out of the way. He smirked and walked in.

_The Nogi's arrive home..._

"There here" Sumi shouted and she turned off the lights and hid. Just then the door opened.

"I told you there having a surprise welcome back party" I heard Hotaru say. She knew?

"Well I guess the surprise is over" I said getting up and turned the light on.

_Half way through the party..._

"So Mikan, I heard you hooked up with Natsume" Hotaru said.

"ANNA!" I yelled making everyone look at me. I just smiled and they went back to what they were doing.

"Ok here comes the first course. Everyone sit down" Anna said putting the food on the table. I sat down, took one look at it and instantly felt sick.

"Mikan are you alright?" Nonoko asked. I shook my head no and ran out into the kitchen and threw up in the trash can. I felt someone rub my back and realised it was Hotaru. After I stopped puking she took me upstairs and handed me a box that said 'Pregancy test' on it.

"Do you think I might be?" I asked looking at her.

"Well Anna gave you your favourite food and you were sick. Its worth a try" She said.

"Have you told Ruka about you being pregnant yet?" I asked her.

"No" She replied looking away.

"I'll do 2 pregnancy tests, if they both say yes, your tell him today" I said.

"Fine but you have to tell Natsume" She said.

"If I am pregnant, how do you know its his?" I asked.

"Because the only time you hook up with some one is when you drunk and I'm pretty sure the last time you hook up with some one was on my wedding night. Am I right?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

_After 3 minutes..._

"Alright Mikan you can check the tests" Hotaru said. I picked up the tests.

_Downstairs after checking the tests..._

"Guys we have something to tell you all" I said. They all looked at us. We bothed looked at each other than nodded.

"We're pregnant" We said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters  
**Natsume POV:**

"We're pregnant" Those 2 word just came out of there mouths seconds ago and it took me a while for it to sink in and it is still sinking in and then everything went dark.

**Mikan POV:**

I burst out laughing when Natsume fainted, but apparently I'm the only one, everyone else helped put him on a couch.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked trying to keep my laughter down.

"Because he just fainted, there could be something wrong with him" Nonoko said.

"You're right" I said causing my face to go serious. I walked over to him with a cup of water, sat on the couch, dipped my finger in the water and then I put it in his ear making him wake up and he hit his head on the cup. Making me laugh even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I said. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor still laughing. I looked up at him and he was glaring, which made me stop laughing. I looked over to Hotaru to see her being twirled around by Ruka.

"I'm guessing he is happy about the pregnancy" Sumire said.

"Ruka if you don't put me down I'm going to throw up on you" Hotaru said trying not to laugh. He sighed and put her down.

_After the party..._

Natsume was taking me home because I had gotten a ride with Anna to the party.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" Natsume asked.

"I'm going to keep the baby, you don't have to be apart of the baby's life, I can raise the baby on my own" I said putting my hands to my stomach.

"I want to be apart of the baby's life, the kid isn't being raised without a dad like I did or my sister" He said keeping his eye on the road.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Our dad left us after Aoi was born, I was 4 years old" He said. (Just to let you know they are all 21 years old)

"I know how you feel except I grew up without a mum or a dad, my mum had cancer and when she died dad couldn't handle her death and he shot himself, my Jii-chan took my brother and I in" I explained.

"I'm sorry" He said apologetically.

"It's alright, its not your fault" I replied as he pulled up. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. I saw him smirk. "Not for that reason, idiot, for a cup of coffee or something, we need to work this out" I said.

"Sure" He said and we got out of the car. We walked into my building and the girl in my building surrounded Natsume.

"Oh my god your Natsume Hyuuga, I saw you in Business weekly, well the cover anyway. You are so hot" One of the girls said. I fake-coughed and they looked at me.

"Oh Mikan is he with you? Sorry have fun" They said giggling and the walked off.

"It's not like that" I yelled before pulling Natsume into the elevator, I could still hear their giggling. We stood there in silence until we reached my floor and we got out. Natsume looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked as I was getting out my keys.

"Well I just thought that you would have a penthouse or something" He said.

"Well, I would except after my Jii-chan died I had to look after my brother so he moved in with me and I had to pay for his private boarding school, so yeah" I said unlocking the door and walking in, I heard Natsume follow in beside me.

"Youichi, I'm back" I yelled and shut the door behind Natsume.

"Shouldn't your brother be at school" He said taking a seat down on one of the counter chairs.

"One of the science room got blown up so they had to evacuate the school and it will take about a month to fix" I explained. Just then Youichi came out of his room.

"Mi, I'm going to go out and see Aoi, I'll see you later" He said walking by us not even looking and walked out of the door.

"Goodbye to you too... any what drink do you want?" I asked getting 2 cups out.

"Coffee just milk" Natsume said. I nodded and passed him his finished drink. I sat down on the other side of the counter.

"So how is this going to work out?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Well. I want to be there through everything" He said.

"Of course but we need to work this out what about when the baby is born?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said drinking his coffee. I was about to say some thing when Natsume got a call.

**Natsume POV:**

"Natsume turn on you TV and go to channel 4, your on TV" Koko said. I sighed and got up turning on Mikans TV and went to channel 4.

_"Today the famous Playboy CEO of Hyuuga corp was spotted with the up and coming talent fashion designer Mikan Yukihara_" The woman on the screen said and a picture of Mikan and I getting into my car out of Rukas house.

_"Rumor has it, they met a mutal friends wedding, newly weds Ruka and Hotaru Nogi. Is love on the horizen for this 2 or was it a one time thing? Tweet, text anything send email, we want her what you think. Tune in next time to find out mo-"_ The TV screen went back. I looked over to see Mikan mumble something.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I said Great now everybody will think I'm a gold digger just because I'm not as famous as you are or as rich as you are" She said running a hand through her hair breathing out a big breath.

"Let just hope things don't out of control"

_3 days later..._

**Mikan POV:**

"Things are getting out of control, Julie" I told the Model I was fitting one of my new designs on.

"And why is that?" She teased.

"Because that stupid channel and the stupid gossip woman. Now there saying that we're getting married. Unbelievable. If they want the truth they could just ask us" I said.

"So is it true that your going out with Natsume Hyuuga? Come on you can tell me" She said.

"It was Hotaru's wedding night and I was pretty drunk, you know I only on special occasions and I kind of challenge him to drinking game" I said.

"You didn't Mikan. Oh my god" She said laughing.

"And then I woke up in his bed, n-" I started.

"Really, Did you?" She said putting here hand on her mouth. I nodded.

"and now I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T" I whispered and mouthed the 'pregnant part'.

"You're what?!" She shouted making everybody else in look at her. I nodded and made her sit down. She quickly muttered an apology.

"At least no one heard it" I said.

_Later on that evening..._

"Mi, this lady is talking about you on TV" Youichi said. I sighed and walked into the front room and sat down next to him.

_"The latest scoop about Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan Yukihara revealed to one of her models and friend Julie Moorson this morning that she infact slept with Natsume Hyuuga and is now pregnant with his child. We even have the video to prove it"_ The lady on the screen said. The convosatation that we had popped up on the screen.

"They just won't stop. Will they?" Youichi said.

"You know?" I questioned.

"Of course, I over heard that convo you and Natsume had" He said.

"Oh ok, well I'm hungry, lets go eat" I said pulling him up from the couch and pulling him out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters

_2 months later..._

**Mikan Pov:**

I was sat in my bed watching movies and eating Ice cream with a piece of cellery. Weird craving I know. I heard my phone ring so I answered it

"Mikan, go to channel 4" I heard Anna said.

"But that stupid lady is on there" I whined.

"Just do it" Anna said. I sighed and turned to channel 4.

_"Some great news for Japan, Yuka and Izumi Yukihara the moving stars, are coming back to Japan in a search for there daughter that was kidnapped from them when she was just 2 years old, shortly after they moved to america, after losing all hope of find her in America. They recently found some video footage that showed a Japanese couple taking there daughter. They are hoping that they will finally find there daughter in Japan_" The lady said.

"Wow, why did I want to know that?" I asked Anna as I dipped my cellery in the ice cream.

"Mikan, it really is weird on how much you look like these people. Have you even read the letter they gave you?" She asked.

"I'll read it, but I highly doubt I'm there daughter" I said before I hung up. I sighed and got up and looked into the box my parent gave me. I got out the letter.

'Mikan,  
My baby girl, you reading this means your father and I are gone.  
I know I should of told you this but you are adopted, your fahter and I found you on our door step when you were three years old. We meant to tell you but I guess we didn't have a chance. We love you. Even though you are not our daughter, you'll will always be our daughter.  
Love mum and dad  
xxxxx'

I felt tears roll down my face. I heard my phone ring, so I whipped the tear away and answered it.

"Hello" I said trying not to sound sad.

_"Hi I'm Karou Hyuuga, Natsume's mother, his father and I would like to meet you"_ Natsume's mother said.

"Sure" I said.

_"Great, Natsume will pick you up at 8, we are going to La-massie"_ She said before hanging up.

_At 8..._

I was waiting outside my building, with Hotaru, she decide she was going to come with me and she dragged Ruka with her, Youichi would of come but he had to go back to school. I had told Natsume about it and he told his mum. Hotaru was carrying twins so she was alot bigger than normal, I haven't gone to the doctors yet so I don't know anything yet. Just then Natsume's car pulled up and we got in.

When we arrived at the restraunt, we got out of the car to immedatly greeted with flashes in our faces. We pushed through and arrived in the restraunt.

Just then a woman that looks like Natsume walked up to us and hugged me.

"Hi Karou Hyuuga, I hope you don't mind but I invited my bestfriend and her husband, they just got back from america" She said before she took my hand and dragged me to the table.

"Thats fine" I said, I looked back and the rest were following us. When we got to the table.

"Their running a bit late" She said as we all sat down.

"Thats fine Auntie" Hotaru said.

"You and Natsume are cousins?" I asked.

"Yes but he has never called me Hotaru and he introduced me to Ruka" Hotaru said.

"I knew that" I said just as Karou's guest arrived. I took one look at them before everything went black.

**Sorry for the shortness :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV 3rd person:**

_Flash back..._  
_"Mummy!" A three year old Mikan yelled as her mother caught her. "Are 'ou 'orkin on a mo'ie?" She asked. (Translation: Are you working on a movie?)_  
_"Yes I am baby girl" A 23 Yuka said smiling._  
_"Ere addy?" Mikan asked._  
_"Daddy is in his dressing room. Why don't you and Miss Maddie go find him?" Yuka said putting Mikan on the floor and kissing her cheek, making Mikan giggle. Mikan nodded and ran to her young nanny. She took Miss Maddies hand and Mikan yelled_  
_"OVE OU MUMMY!" before walking out of the door._  
_"LOVE YOU TOO" Yuka yelled._

**Mikan POV:**

I woke up in hospital room with Natsume and a doctor in it.

"Ah you are finally awake Miss Yukihara. You fainted do you remember?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "Don't worry its nothing to worry about. You just got a bit upset and your blood pressure was a bit high" He explained.

"Thank you doctor" I said and he nodded and walked out.

"How are you feeling?" Natsume asked worried.

"I feel ok. I just have a headac-"

"Let me see her, don't mess with a pregnant person" Hotaru said cutting me off. The door then opened and Hotaru speed walked in and sat in the chair next to me. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine" I said smiling. Just then someone knocked on the door. Izumi and Yuka Yukihara, my real parents, walked in.

"I hope we are not intruding, we wanted to see how you were" Yuka said coming to the bed.

"Natsume, Hotaru could I speak to them alone please?" I asked them, they were confused but went out anyway.

"What is it dear?" Izumi said.

"I recently found out that I was adopted and it is really weird how much we look alike. I not asking for anything I just want to know if you are my real parents. Before I had a dream, it felt more like a memory. You were there and I asked if you were working on a movie and then I asked where dad was and you told me and the Miss Maggie took we to go see him and I woke up" I explained looking at my hands. When I looked up I saw Yuka crying happily and so was Izumi.

"My baby girl" She said happily before hugging me. I felt tears falling from my face. I wrapped my arms around her and started crying.

_2 months later..._

Its been a month since I met my real parents. When I told Youichi, he just shrugged and said

"I know you weren't my real sister but your still my sister no matter what"

Youichi is a smart boy.

All of our friends, my real parents, Natsumes mum and sister, Youichi, Natsume and I are going to find out the sex of our baby. Hotaru is having and boy and a girl, shes only got 3 months left and she is very cranky.

We were all waiting in the waiting room when the doctor called Natsume and I in. She let my parents and Karou in.

"Hi Mikan, your here for you 20th week check up and I assume you want to find out the gender. Am I right?" Dr Surbaru, Hotaru's brother, said.

"Yup" I said happily.

"I know Natsume, Aunt Karou but who are these people?" Surbaru said as he put the gel on my growing belly.

"There my birth parent, Izumi and Yuka Yukihara" I explained.

"The famous acting couple?" He asked. I nodded. He then put the thingy on my belly. "Well Mikan it looks like your having a bouncing baby girl" He said smiling.

I had a big smile on my face and I looked over to Natsume, who had a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to have a cute grand daughter, I already have loads of names in my head" Karou said with a massive smile on her face and she started discussing names with my mum. I looked to Natsume and he still had a smile on his face.

"Can you believe it Natsume?" I asked him smiling.

"I just hope that girl doesn't get Natsumes short temper" I heard Karou say.

"I don't have a short temper" Natsume said getting angry.

_After the appointment..._

We walked out of the room after we finally let the reality of it sink in.

"So what are you having?" Hotaru asked as she woddled up to me.

"A girl" Natsume said with a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his hand rest on my growing stomach.

"Wow dude, I think thats the first time in a while I've seen you smile" Koko said smirking.

"Let go off me Natsume" I said. He looked at me confused and asked

"Why?"

"Because I need to pee and if you don't let me go I'm going to pee on you" I said smirking. He quickly let go off me and I speed walked to the toilet, the girls were right behind me. After I finished peeing Natsume took me home, along with everyone else, came up stairs. Just as my mom was about to sit down here she got a call. When she came back she said

"This talk show host found out about us finding you and she wants to do an interview, I said yes. Do you mind?"

"Of course not but if its that lady on channel 4, can Natsume come with me? we have a bone to pick with her" I said.

"Of course he can" She said before walking over and sitting next to me. Just then I felt the baby kick.

"Owww" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"What the matter, Mi?" Dad asked worried.

"The baby just kicked" I said looking at my stomach smiling.

"I wanna feel" Aoi said and she ran over and put her hand on my stomach. The baby kicked.

"I think she likes you" I said to Aoi which made her giggle.

"Can I feel now?" Natsume asked getting irritated. I smiled and nodded grabbing his hand and put his hand on my stomach just as she kicked. A smile appeared on his face.

"Do you know today is the first time I've seen you smile? And you've smiled 3 times already" I said laughing.

_The next day..._

Today is the day when we have to go to the talk show and I was waiting for Natsume to come pick me up. Its not that I don't have a car, but since I'm fainted, no one is letting me drive. Just then I heard a car horn go off so I looked out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters  
**Mikan POV:**

I walked out of my building and got in Natsumes car.

"Hi" I said as he drove off.

"I can't believe we have to go on that stupid talk show" Natsume mumbled.

"It's going to be fine and least your belly is flat, my belly is huge" I said as we arrived at the station.

"It's not huge, you've got a baby in there" Natsume said getting out of the car. I went to get out of the car when Natsume opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as he helped me out. We walked in to the studio, thankfully we got there without paparazzi finding us. When we got in there, the show was already in progress.

"Come with me, you'll be on in 2 minutes" One of the crew members said dragging us along. We eventually stopped infront of the place where my parents and the talk show host.

"I'm really excited to find out who your daughter is, so what is she like?" The talk show host asked my parents.

"She beautiful, intelligent and successful. I couldn't ask for a better daughter, after she was taken the kidnapper left her with 2 wonderful people in her discription, I only wish I could meet the people who brought up my little girl" My dad said, which made me smile.  
"Wow, now I really want to meet her, so lets give it up for the Yukihara's missing daughter" The talk show host said. The crew member told me to walk on and told Natsume to stay there. All I heard was appauluse.

"Hi" I said as I sat in between mum and dad.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. How are you and the baby?" The lady asked.

"She's fine, so am I" I said putting my hand on my belly.

"Your having a girl, thats wonderful. How does Natsume feel about it?" She asked.

"He's happy about her, I just feel sorry for our baby girl when shes older. I know how protect Natsume is of his sister, I know he is going to be 100 times worse with our baby" I said.

_After the show at Mikans apartment building in Natsume's car..._

"Thanks for coming with me today" I said as Natsume pulled up to my apartment building.

"It's alright" He said.

"Do you want to come up?" I said. He nodded and we got out. When we got in my apartment I made him a cup of coffee and got myself some crisp, when then sat down and watch TV and talked for about 6 hours. When It was 7, Natsume decide to go home so I walked him to the door.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked when he turned around.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?" Natsume asked moving closer to me.

"I might do" I said stepping closer to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because..." I started.

"Because wh-" He started but I cut him off by kissing him.

"I like your reason" He said after he pulled away and then he kissed me again.

_The next morning..._

I woke up facing Natsume.

"Morning" He said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Morning" I said smiling.

"So how was your night?" He asked smirking.

"Not bad" I said smiling cheekily before running into the bathroom. "By the way, Hotaru and I's school reunion is today, do you want to come?" I asked.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"8" I replied.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30" He said.

_Later on in the day..._

After Natsume left, I spent the day getting ready. Hotaru and Ruka came over and now we were just waiting for Natsume to pick us up.

"Ruka!" Hotaru yelled.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Get me some crab ice cream!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back and seconds later he came out of my kitchen and brought her out some ice cream.

"Ruka" I said sweetly.

"Let me guess, stawberry ice cream with terry's chocolate orange" He said annoyed.

"Yes please" I said sweetly, he sighed and walked out with the ice cream and the chocolate. "Thank you" I squealed before open it and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Mikan, why do you have crab ice cream in your freezer?" Ruka asked.

"Because it's Hotaru's favourite so I buy it for her every week and when she comes over she always eats it" I said in a 'duh' tone before shoving an bit of ice cream in my mouth. Ruka looked down at his phone before saying

"Natsume is down stairs"

"I taking this with me" Hotaru and I said at the same time before leaving.

_At the reunion..._

When we arrived the guys help us out of the car and we walked in causing everyone to stare at us.

"You can't have my ice cream!" I yelled, making everyone laugh and then they went back to what they were doing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Fatty Mi Yukihara" A familar voice said.

**Mwhahahahahaha cliff hanger :P**


End file.
